<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hand in Hand by kkulmeong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615656">Hand in Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulmeong/pseuds/kkulmeong'>kkulmeong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Moving In Together, Proposals, changbin talks with seungmin’s parents, other members not mentioned apart from 3racha, seungmin just wants a dog more than anything else</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulmeong/pseuds/kkulmeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you stalling?” </p><p>“Why would I be stalling?” Changbin awkwardly laughed. <i>Because you’re about to ask his parents if they would let you marry him, fool.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hand in Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/skzvirgos/status/1316347687017488386?s=12">this edit </a> by eyn (skzvirgos on twitter)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changbin was nervous, to say the least. He barely got sleep from the previous night since his nerves got the best of him — he found himself awake, staring at his blank ceiling, his head full of raging thoughts and doubts. </p><p>He stared at himself in front of a mirror. Was he dressed well enough? Was he underdressed? Was he overdressed? He wasn’t really sure. He lost count of how many times he has repeatedly checked his appearance at the mirror hung in front of him. </p><p>Objectively, Changbin always looked good. It’s not like he gave too much whenever he tries to fix his appearance, he just looked good in whetever article of clothing he wore. His friends, Chan and Jisung, has teased him multiple times for wearing such high-end brands in a normal day — it’s not like Changbin voluntarily bought a variety of clothing and products from Prada. His sister who lived abroad loved him to death and she always sent him a variety of such expensive products whenever there’s an occasion. He even told his sister to don’t even bother to send him stuff, but she insisted to continue doing so. Nevertheless, even if Changbin wore the cheapest clothes, he’d always look expensive in his own way. </p><p>Which brought him to the fact that he gave in thrice the effort he normally puts in everyday clothing to today. It’s a Sunday, and he took a day off for the next day just for this event. He has already went to the salon and got a haircut yesterday — now, his short, black, fluffy hair was softly parted in the middle of his forehead. He even wore a few pieces of minimalistic jewelry to amplify his face, yet he still felt weird and he couldn’t really point at whatever thing he needed to put on to look a ten out of ten. </p><p>He was just wearing a plain white long-sleeved polo under a light denim jacket that was rolled back just by a bit. He didn’t feel the need to dress up in a fancy suit — he was just dropping by at his boyfriend’s house, anyway. </p><p>Changbin has finally decided to stop over analyzing his appearance and started to zip up his duffel bag that contained his clothes and necessities for the next few days. He turned off the air conditioning unit on his small apartment and started to close the electric switches. Taking one last look in case he missed anything, he hung the slightly large bag on his shoulders and started to step outside his small room.</p><p>The weather was good today. The sky was clear, yet it wasn’t too hot at the same time — Changbin walked down on the flight of stairs in his building, the soft sunlight shining through the small glass pane above the staircase. His keys were gripped in his hand as his other was gripping at the stair railings, supporting his weight. </p><p>Greeting the trusty security personnel in front of his building, he opened his car and hopped inside. He slid his duffel bag on the backseat then proceeded to turn on his engine and radio, sending a quick text to his boyfriend that he was on his way. </p><p>The ride was smooth and silent so far, only the soft playing of the music from the radio resonating throughout his car. No driver has pissed him off yet, and he was thankful for that. </p><p>Soon enough, he drove through the familiar streets of the city he grew up in. Changbin bet he could even drive around with his eyes closed — not that he’d actually do it, anyway. Several things have changed from the two decades he lived there, a lot of establishments have come and gone, and a lot has stayed. He could still remember the restaurants and street food stalls he always bought food from after his classes, he was even friends with a lot of the staff. He loved his hometown so much, it practically holds his whole life story. </p><p>Turning his steering wheel to the left as he slowed down his car, the vehicle he was driving went through an all-too-familiar fast food chain as he wanted to grab breakfast. He slowly drove through the thin driveway as he casually told the cashier his usual order, pulling out his wallet and quickly paying for it. </p><p>The streets were busy. It has always been. </p><p>Maybe that’s the reason why Changbin loved his hometown. The people were nice — they kept him grounded. They were a constant reminder that Changbin is a real, living human — his purpose in life was to be happy and make others happy. And he’s on his way to make himself and his boyfriend as happy as ever. </p><p>He slowly halted his car in front of a flower shop he usually buys from ever since he was a teen. Yeon’s Flowers was his most trusted flower shop as the florist was extremely kind and warm to him — she was always so accommodating and willing to tell him what flowers he should buy. </p><p>The chimes softly rang as he entered the shop, a large variety of beautiful flowers greeting Changbin’s vision. The smell of fresh petals clouded his sense of smell, a small smile stretched on his face. </p><p>“Welcome to Yeon’s Flowers. How can I help you today?”</p><p>“Hey,” Changbin walked over the small cashier as the old lady stood up. “I’d like to get a bouquet of roses again. Preferably with filler flowers like Baby’s Breath.”</p><p>“Sure, give me a second!” The old lady sweetly smiled as she walked her way towards the variety of flowers displayed in the shop. She picked up a small bouquet, one of which is covered with a delicately designed decorative paper and ribbon. There were around six roses that resembled the color of cherries, and small filler flowers that made the bouquet seem full. The lady kindly offered the bouquet to Changbin, and the younger bowed and received it with two of his hands. </p><p>“Is there anything else?” </p><p>“Ah,” Changbin contemplated for a while. “Could you give me another bouquet? I’d like to buy another one.” </p><p>The lady politely smiled in return. She swiftly grabbed another similar bouquet like the one Changbin is currently holding, the decorative paper resembling the one he already has. “Thank you.”</p><p>Changbin paid for the flowers silently, exiting the shop quite quickly. He settled the flowers on the backseat together with his duffel bag, and continued to drive away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Changbin? Where are you?” Seungmin’s voice radiated from his phone speakers as the elder picked up his call. </p><p>“I’m driving.”</p><p>“What’s taking you so long? It’s Sunday today, there isn’t much traffic.”</p><p>“I picked up a few things on the way. Sorry I took too long. I’m near, I promise.”</p><p>“I already told you to don’t even bother picking up anything for us. Mom cooked a lot of food already.” Seungmin slightly argued.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want your mother to say that she feels like she’s raising up another son to feed.” Changbin jokes. “Don’t worry about it. It’s just cake.”</p><p>Seungmin was silent on the other line. “Are you stalling?”</p><p>“Why would I be stalling?” <i>Because you’re about to ask his parents if they would let you marry him, fool.</i></p><p>“For some reason I don’t know about.” Seungmin teased. “Kidding. Stay safe, I’ll hang up now before you get into any accidents because of me.”</p><p>“Okay, bye-bye. I love you.”</p><p>“Mhmm, me too.” The line went silent. Changbin was at Seungmin’s street already, which is quite laughable at how Seungmin just called to ask him for his whereabouts. He was nervous, he was getting a tad bit sweaty and his heart was beating so fast. He wiped the sweat building up as his forehead with the back of his palm as he slowly parked his car in front of Seungmin’s family’s house. Pulling back the hand break, he turned off the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. </p><p>He stepped out of his car, patting down his jacket. He went to grab the bouquets and the cake at the backseat, leaving his duffel bag for him to get later on. Ringing the doorbell, Seungmin’s mother sweetly greeted Changbin with a hug. </p><p>“Changbin, sweetie! Come in.” His mother happily ushered him inside. Changbin kicked off his shoes and nudged them to the side, together with the other shoes in front of the door. </p><p>Changbin reached out one of the bouquets to Seungmin’s mother, a sweet smile plastered on his face. “For you. I also bought your favorite cake from Sana’s.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have bothered.” Seungmin’s mother playfully complained, but still received the roses nonetheless. The roses smell sweet, just like how she is. “You can leave the cake at the dining table. I’ll take care of it.”</p><p>Changbin turned around and Seungmin and his father were already fixing their table, displaying the various food Seungmin’s mom cooked. Changbin walked towards Seungmin’s father and politely greeted him, in which the elder man cheerfully greeted him back. The elder grabbed the cake from Changbin’s hands and put it inside the refrigerator. </p><p>Changbin planted a small kiss at Seungmin’s cheek. “Hey.”</p><p>“You’re late.” The younger jokingly said. </p><p>“Your parents don’t seem to mind.” Changbin laughed, slightly nudging the bouquet he was holding at Seungmin’s hand. </p><p>“You really do like to buy stuff, huh?” Seungmin teased. “There isn’t even any occasion today. It isn’t even our anniversary or whatever.”</p><p>“Can’t a man spoil his boyfriend and his family without a reason?” Changbin said as he pulled the seat beside Seungmin. </p><p>“Didn’t say that.” Seungmin chuckled. The two parents fondly looked over the two, ushering them to start eating. </p><p>Yeah, Changbin definitely wants this for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Changbin was mentally preparing his deathbed. </p><p>Well, not really. He’s just exaggerating. (He still wants to dig up his own grave though.) </p><p>They just finished lunch and he helped Seungmin clean up. He still hasn't changed out of his not-so-home-appropriate clothes, and he doesn’t plan on changing out of it sooner, either. </p><p>The couple was lying at the large bed Seungmin has, the younger playing with something on his phone. Changbin was doing nothing but stare at the ceiling — his thoughts were blank. </p><p>“Did your boss call for a meeting late yesternight?”</p><p>Changbin was thrown off by the sudden question. “Why would you ask that?” </p><p>“You seem… flighty, I think?” Changbin playfully slapped the younger’s thigh. Seungmin only laughed. </p><p>“What? Be thankful I didn’t say you’re flighty most of the time.” Seungmin’s words had no bite in them. </p><p>Changbin playfully punched Seungmin again. “But to answer your question, no, boss thankfully didn’t call an emergency meeting at 9 in the evening again.”</p><p>“I swear I’m about to personally kick him out of there for holding meetings at such inappropriate times.” Seungmin spoke. </p><p>“He’s quite a psycho of his own. Can’t blame him, though.”</p><p>“Still wondering why your company wouldn't promote you to a manager. It’s been what, six years since you worked there?”</p><p>“Six years, yup. Managers have too much work to do.”</p><p>“You lazy ass.” Seungmin teased. “How can we adopt a dog if you’re too lazy?”</p><p>“One dog is already enough. You’re already too noisy.”</p><p>“Hey.” Seungmin widened his eyes as he slightly pinched his boyfriend. “It’s not a personality trait to think of me whenever someone mentions a dog.”</p><p>“You live in my mind 24/7 rent-free already.” Changbin teased. </p><p>“You’re 26 and you still say cheesy stuff like a teenager.” </p><p>“Let me do my thing in peace.” Changbin grumbled, playfully smiling at the boy beside him. “Well, speaking of, I forgot to give the thing your father asked me to pick up earlier. I’ll give it to him now, for a moment!”</p><p>“Dad asked you to pick something up?” Seungmin raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Yeah, I kind of forgot to give it to him earlier. I’ll just grab it in my car.”</p><p>Changbin was lying. It was Seungmin’s father whom Changbin had to get something from.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hi?” Changbin’s voice was small as he tried to catch the attention of Seungmin’s father respectfully. </p><p>“Changbin, hello! Have a seat.” His father patted the foldable chair beside him. He was prodding something on his smartphone, sitting by the small veranda at Seungmin’s home. Changbin quietly sat down at the small chair, awkwardly fixing his hair. </p><p>“How’s the house been so far?”</p><p>“Nothing much. Me and Seungmin’s mom just bought a new pan set, though. It was on sale and she was waiting for it to have discounts, it was the perfect opportunity.” The elder slightly laughed. </p><p>“No wonder she cooked a lot of food today.”</p><p>“She was excited to use the set already. She even excused that you’re the reason why she bought the set even if we both know she just wanted to buy it. She’d go ‘ah, Changbin would love to eat food from a newly bought pan.’” The two of them chuckled. </p><p>“I’m glad she got to buy it, though. Pan sets are expensive.”</p><p>“It is. She saw a lot of cheap ones online but she doesn’t really trust online shops to an extent.”</p><p>“Understandable.” Changbin said. “I heard from Seungmin that she likes ramen. I think I passed through a newly opened restaurant by the second street before I got here. You might want to check it out sometime.”</p><p>“Got it.” The older grinned. “I’ll take her out sometime.”</p><p>“How’s work going?”</p><p>“Work has been normal, I guess.” The younger responded. “Nothing much has changed. I do think that the head cook of the cafeteria has changed, though. Food has tasted way better than before.”</p><p>“Seungmin doesn’t pack you lunch?” The elder raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Sometimes, he does. I don’t really force him to cook since he’s busy with his doctoral.” Changbin explained. “Although I really do prefer his cooking over cafeteria food a whole lot more.”</p><p>“He got his skills from me, didn’t he?” The elder joked, the two of them laughing in result.</p><p>“He surely did.” Changbin rode on. “I’d like to eat his cooking for the rest of my life, though.”</p><p>The elder twisted his head to Changbin’s direction in surprise. He has a teasing expression on his face, similar to Seungmin’s. “Is this how you wooed my son?”</p><p>“Not really.” Changbin nervously chuckled. “But in all seriousness, though. The reason why I came to visit is to ask you for permission.”</p><p>“Permission to..?”</p><p>“You know,” Changbin embarrassingly laughed, but fixed himself afterwards. “I’d like to ask for permission to marry your son.”</p><p>“All of a sudden?” The elder curiously asked.</p><p>“I think I’ve prepared enough and saved up a lot for the past few years.” Changbin reasoned out politely. “I actually… already bought a townhouse for the both of us to live in. It’s supposed to be a surprise for him the other week since it’s already his birthday, but I prepared it beforehand.”</p><p>“You bought… a townhouse? For Seungmin?”</p><p>“Yes.” Changbin nodded, a faint smile on his face. “I actually lied to Seungmin. He knows that I’m still a regular employee at my company, but I’ve actually been promoted to the division manager last summer. The pay is incredibly nice, and it was the last push for me to purchase a townhouse nearby.”</p><p>“That’s amazing.” The elder was in shock. “How did you manage to hide this all from Seungmin? He’s quite nosy at times.”</p><p>The two of them chuckled. “He’s pretty busy studying and working. I’m actually surprised he hasn’t picked on whenever I said that my boss always calls for an emergency meeting at an ungodly hour during the night. It was actually me who was fixing papers for the townhouse.”</p><p>“You’re asking for my permission to marry him, right?” Changbin nodded. “I don’t think there’s any reason for me not to, honestly.”</p><p>“You’re both grown up. Seungmin is on his way to his doctor’s degree and you’re already the division manager. Your careers shouldn’t be a problem. You already bought a house, too. And besides, I don’t think you’re the man who’ll suddenly file a divorce with my son, aren’t you?” The elder chuckled. “Seungmin’s in good hands. You are, too. I absolutely have no problem with it. You have my trust.”</p><p>“Oh, thank god.” Changbin held his chest as he sighed in relief. “I was so nervous to ask you. You’re even the first person to know every single one of my plans.”</p><p>“I’m glad to be in honor, then.” The elder jokingly saluted. “When’s the wedding?”</p><p>“Oh,” Changbin was flustered. “Haven’t really planned that out yet. I was just planning to propose on his birthday, after I show him the townhouse.”</p><p>“I better witness my son’s wedding before I reach sixty.” His words had no bite in them. “I also want grandchildren by the end of next year, too.”</p><p>“I think it’s too early to talk about grandchildren.” Changbin laughed as he awkwardly played with his ears. “We’ll probably settle with a dog first, though. Seungmin has been begging me to adopt a dog with him since forever.”</p><p>“Whatever you say.” The elder chuckled. “Take care of him, yeah? Or else I will end you with my own hands.”</p><p>“I don’t need to be asked twice.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Changbin?” A sleepy voice called out. The said man was typing something in his laptop, answering a few emails at the kitchen. Seungmin was already asleep in their room, and knowing Seungmin, he’d probably wake up and complain that Changbin was typing too loudly.</p><p>“Auntie, hey. Good morning.”</p><p>“It’s so early and you’re working already? I thought you took a day off?”</p><p>“I did. Just checking my emails in case there’s any emergency.”</p><p>“You work too hard.” The elder woman playfully said. “How can you take care of Seungmin when all you do is work?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I still take care of him.” Changbin reassured the elder. “He’d drop me in an instant if I didn’t.”</p><p>“He better.” The elder jokingly said as she filled the kettle with water to heat it up. </p><p>“Where is he, by the way?”</p><p>“At our room, sleeping. I didn’t want to accidentally wake him up by working, so I settled with setting up here.”</p><p>“I’m surprised he hasn’t noticed that you’re gone already.”</p><p>“Better off this way. He should get the sleep he deserves.”</p><p>“Mhmm.” The elder just hummed in response. She poured herself a warm cup of tea, as the sun was slowly rising. </p><p>Changbin nibbled on his lip, contemplating closing all his work and ask for his mom’s permission to marry Seungmin right here, right now. </p><p>
  <i>Ah, fuck it.</i>
</p><p>Changbin closed all his tabs and shut down his laptop, closing it afterwards, together with the wireless mouth he had. He took a deep breath as Seungmin’s mother pulled out a seat in front of him at the dining table. </p><p>Changbin’s brain was too fried. It was only seven in the morning, and he couldn’t really process his thoughts as efficiently as he does during the day. He didn’t know how to open up a conversation with the elder woman right now. </p><p>“When do you and Seungmin plan on getting married?”</p><p>Oh. Guess Changbin didn’t have to start a conversation, anyway. </p><p>“I was actually just about to ask you if you’d let me marry him.” Changbin softly chuckled. </p><p>“Oh?” The elder sipped on her cup. “Of course I’d let you marry him. You’re a good person and you visibly do show that you care about him. I’d rather let him marry you than anyone else on this planet, to be brutally honest.”</p><p>“That’s a relief.” Changbin smiled brightly. “I was so nervous to ask you. I already asked Seungmin’s father yesterday, and thankfully I got a positive response. I didn’t really know how to approach you about this.”</p><p>“Am I scarier that Seungmin’s father?” The elder laughed. “You have my permission.”</p><p>“I’m thankful.” Changbin smiled. “I was planning to propose to him on his birthday, when I showed him the townhouse I bought for him.”</p><p>“You bought a townhouse for him?” <i>Do parents normally say the same thing all over again?</i> “That’s a big thing. I’m glad he’s going to live outside this home after two and a half decades.”</p><p>“You sound like you want to kick him out of this house already.” Changbin jokingly said. </p><p>“He’s lived in this house long enough. It’s about time he lives away from here, for some peace and quiet. I know he does stay at yours for some weeks, but it’s still different that he actually lives with you.”</p><p>“I’m actually so glad I finally bought a townhouse for the both of us. It’s been long enough.”</p><p>“Do you have a photo?”</p><p>“Ah, yeah. Just a photo of the outside and the bedroom, though.”</p><p>“That can do. Can I see?” Changbin grabbed the phone on his table, unlocking it with ease. He opened his gallery and the photos of his soon-to-be home already greeted him. He reached out the phone to show the photos to the old lady. </p><p>“Three floors? That’s high.” She commented as she swiped through the photos.</p><p>“It’s quite narrow, and the first floor is the garage. Think of it as a normal two-story building with a garage.”</p><p>“The bedroom is large. Are there any spare rooms here?”</p><p>“There’s three, but one is too narrow so it could be a storage room of some sort.”</p><p>“The house is nice.” She said. “Seungmin would love this.”</p><p>“I strived hard to find one he’d like.”</p><p>“Good luck on proposing, then.” She smiled warmly. “I know you’d be a good husband to Seung.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was already ten in the evening. It’s Seungmin’s birthday in two hours — and also Changbin’s proposal is drawing near. </p><p>Changbin was still stuck at this damned central head meeting — this time, he isn’t actually lying when he told Seungmin he was attending a meeting. The latter was staying over at his apartment for the night, as Changbin requested him to. </p><p>Changbin was taking note of whatever the speaker was talking about, messily jotting it down on the notes app on his phone. Time felt too long — why would the head even call for a meeting when it’s almost midnight?</p><p>The man heaved a sigh as he frustratedly listened to the talk, wishing that the meeting would end soon. The emcee was blabbering something about their budget for the next year, and Changbin couldn’t really comprehend anything. Who would even properly comprehend anything work-related at such a late hour?</p><p>He stared at the conference table in front of him, impatiently waiting for the meeting to end. There was a sudden applause, and Changbin mentally cheered as that indicated that the dreaded meeting was over. He joined the applause for a while and the emcee went to the podium, stating the closing remarks. They soon were dismissed, and Changbin immediately packed up and called Seungmin as he walked outside. </p><p>His phone was ringing against his ear as he walked towards his car. He went inside his car and settled his phone on the dashboard as he put it on speaker. </p><p>The older man waited patiently for Seungmin to pick up the call, but it only kept ringing. He assumed at the younger is already asleep. Ending the call, he started the engine of his car and drove away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a long ride. It only took Changbin less than twenty minutes to arrive back at his apartment — he even arrived earlier than expected since there weren’t any much cars at this hour. He got off his car after he parked it in front of his building, entering the dim building and climbing up the flight of stairs. </p><p>He unlocked his doorknob with his keys and removed his shoes, entering his room. The room was dark, only the soft light of his lampshade at his side table was the only source of light. His bedroom door was open, the door-stopper helping it remain open. There was a hump at his bed, and Changbin immediately knew that was Seungmin. The younger was sleeping peacefully, his fluffy blanket draped over his figure as he laid on one side of the bed. </p><p>Changbin silently washed up and changed into comfortable clothes. He grabbed his bag and double-checked if the familiar, expensive velvet box was still there. <i>It still is.</i></p><p>Silently zipping up his back, he walked towards his bed and hopped beneath the covers. Planting a soft kiss on the crown of Seungmin’s head, he hugged him from behind and started to drift off to dreamland. </p><p>Tomorrow was a big day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin frowned as he felt that the bed was empty. Sleeping alone and waking up alone? He opened one of his eyes to glance at the empty space, only for a blank bed to greet his vision. </p><p>He groggily sat up as he rubbed his eyes, and wearing his glasses afterwards. He stood up and folded the blanket, making his way outside Changbin’s bedroom. </p><p>He found the elder watching the morning news at the small sofa, hugging his knees as he leaned towards the side. Seungmin silently walked over the older as he wrapped his arms around him. Changbin was surprised, but nonetheless returned the hug to the younger as he put his feet down. </p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>“Good morning,” Seungmin grumbled. “What time did you arrive here?”</p><p>“Around 11:30. I was calling you before I went home but you didn’t answer so I assumed you’re already asleep.” </p><p>The younger only hummed in response. He felt a hand patting his head softly, and he softly smiled. </p><p>“Do you want to eat now? I didn’t cook breakfast since I’d treat you to a heavy lunch.”</p><p>“Just say you can’t cook and go.” Seungmin chuckled. “I don’t feel like eating breakfast today.”</p><p>“Alright, you can take a bath now if you want, so we can eat lunch earlier.”</p><p>“Okay,” Seungmin hastily removed himself from his boyfriend’s arms, standing up afterwards. “How am I supposed to dress?”</p><p>“Just wear anything you want. It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Well, you see, Seo Changbin,” Seungmin started. “I really don’t want to look like I’m homeless next to my boyfriend who wears Prada fits to sleep.”</p><p>“I don’t wear Prada all the time!” Changbin defended. “But since it’s your birthday and you’d like it, I won’t wear anything Prada today.”</p><p>“So you want me to look homeless on other days apart from my birthday?”</p><p>“Just go and take a bath already!” Changbin threw the small pillow at Seungmin, who was laughing his way to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Changbin was back at square one again. He was so nervous — definitely double the nervousness he felt before asking his boyfriend’s parents. Lunch went by pretty smoothly, the proposal was buried at the back of Changbin’s mind. Now that it’s over, he needed to start moving and he really didn’t plan everything out. </p><p>They were currently in Changbin’s car as the said man drove through the city. Seungmin doesn’t know where they’re going — Changbin was actually driving his way towards their future home. </p><p>
  <i>“Where are we heading to?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“A road trip.”</i>
</p><p>Changbin was uncreative, okay? He really couldn’t come up with ideas while he was practically vibrating with nervousness. He lost count of how many times he checked his pocket if the ring and the keys were still there. The townhouse isn’t even that far from Changbin’s apartment — it was only a few minutes away. </p><p>Changbin continued to drive silently, his hand resting on the steering wheel and the other was holding Seungmin’s hand. They silently drove through the busy city, the sun glaring with a harsh light and the trees were swaying from the wind. The soft tune of the car’s radio resonated through the car, accompanying the otherwise silent couple. </p><p>Seungmin occasionally nudged Changbin’s lips and plopped chips in his mouth, and the older simply received whatever the younger was feeding him. Soon enough, Changbin slowed down his car to a halt. Seungmin was visibly confused, his eyebrows raised and lips slightly parted. </p><p>“Where are we?”</p><p>Changbin didn’t really respond. He had a knowing smile on his face as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got off his car, heading towards the opposite side and opening the door of the car for Seungmin afterwards. The younger hesitantly grabbed Changbin’s offering hand as he got off the car, dusting his pants afterwards. </p><p>Changbin slightly pulled Seungmin as they walked towards a slightly tall infrastructure, going up on the metal staircase. Changbin clicked open the lights before they went up, and the dusty light bulbs illuminated the staircase. </p><p>The couple stopped as they reached the second floor, a white wooden door stopping them from going anywhere. Changbin grabbed his keys from his front pocket and slid the key inside the door knob, opening the large area. </p><p>“What is this?” Seungmin curiously asked as he looked around the empty room. The window gave the room a small luminous effect from the streetlights, but Changbin switched open a light bulb that brightened up the whole area. Seungmin met Changbin’s eyes after looking around, a dreamy expression on his eyes. </p><p>“What do you want it to be?”</p><p>“I wanted a dog but this is—“</p><p>“Oh my god, Seungmin,” Changbin exasperatedly said. “Don’t worry about that. We’ll adopt one next month. Alright?”</p><p>“Really?” The younger’s eyes sparkled. </p><p>“Yes. We’ll get whatever puppy you’d like.” Changbin could practically Seungmin vibrate from happiness. <i>Is he seriously getting happier about getting a dog than me buying him a house?</i></p><p>“Anyway, dogs aside,” Seungmin started. “Where are we?”</p><p>“In a house.” Changbin responded, in which Seungmin blankly looked at him in return. </p><p>“Well, no shit; who’s house is this? Do they not want to put furniture around or what?”</p><p>“You get to design the house.”</p><p>Seungmin got confused and went silent for a bit. “What?”</p><p>“You get to design the house.” Changbin repeated. “It’s your house. You can do anything you want with it.”</p><p>Seungmin gaped at him, then proceeded to point at himself. “My house?”</p><p>“Yes, yours.” Changbin booped his nose. “I bought this house for you. For us. So we can live together and have a new chapter in our relationship.”</p><p>“No way.” He replied. “You’re kidding, right?”</p><p>“Nope. I’m serious.” Changbin smiled. “We can adopt a dog together in this house because it’s ours.”</p><p>“I love you.” Seungmin seriously said. He hugged Changbin tightly, and the elder gladly returned the embrace. Changbin’s hugs always felt so warm, and Seungmin has always found a sense of security within his boyfriend’s embrace. “Since when did all of… <i>this</i> happen?”</p><p>“I have a lot to tell you, so this serves as a warning from all the things I’ve kept from you.”</p><p>“Mhmm,” Seungmin nodded, urging Changbin to continue. “Unless you’re cheating on me, we’re ending right here, right now.”</p><p>“What the fuck,” Changbin weirdly looked at Seungmin. “You’re already enough. I don’t need another person of some sort.”</p><p>“Anyway, back in summer, I got promoted.”</p><p>“At work?”</p><p>“Yeah, at work. As the division manager.”</p><p>“As the division manager.” Seungmin repeated. </p><p>“You know whenever I told you my boss always called for a meeting at the most unholy hours? That was a lie half of the time. The board managers do call for random emergency meetings, but half the time I used that as an excuse is that I was looking for a house nearby.</p><p>“My pay has been around triple than what I received when I was a regular employee. It took me a lot of papers to process before I applied and eventually got accepted. I’ve been really busy, but all the hard work paid off as I get to buy you — us, rather — this townhouse. It isn’t as large, but it’s perfect for the two of us. And a dog or two.</p><p>“I already told the whole story to your parents when I visited there. I was nervous as hell — remember you calling me and asking why I took long and if I was stalling?” Seungmin nodded slowly. “I was. I was so nervous that day because I was about to ask for your father and mother’s permission for us to live in. They agreed quicker than I expected them to, and that was a relief. I also got their permission to ask for your hand in marriage.” </p><p>“That’s… a pretty long story.” Seungmin laughed, absorbing whatever Changbin said. “I’m so proud of you. I can’t even believe you hid <i>all of these</i> from me.”</p><p>“I kind of thought you’d catch up sooner or later.” Changbin chuckled. “I guess not.”</p><p>“The fact that you already asked my parents if I could live with you and for my hand in marriage is—“ Seungmin halted. “Wait, hand in marriage?”</p><p>Changbin laughed silently. “Yes. Hand in marriage.”</p><p>The elder held the two of his boyfriend’s hands on top of his own, a beautiful smile shown on his face. “It’s about time, don’t you think?”</p><p>Seungmin only stayed silent. It’s a good type of silent — he was surprised, his mouth slightly agape. It was a habit he never really noticed he does often. </p><p>Changbin didn’t even think twice. He knelt down on the dusty cement of their new home, not caring if his newly used pants were getting dirty. He pulled out a small, blue, velvet box from his pocket that he already bought and kept for months. </p><p>“I don’t think I have anything more to say. You already know how much I appreciate you, how I’m so proud of you, and how I’m willing to spend everyday with you. No more unnecessary, cheesy words — Kim Seungmin, do you want to spend the rest of everyday life with me?”</p><p>“It’s not like I practically don’t already, dumbass.” Seungmin retorted, but he’s actually getting teary-eyed. “You already know the answer.”</p><p>Changbin had never ever been happier. Underneath the cheap lighting, between the dusty walls and right underneath Seungmin’s arms — everything felt so right. </p><p>The two of them are about to face a new chapter of their life, hand in hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe you finally agreed to adopt a dog.”</p><p>“I’m starting to believe you’re happier with the fact that we’re getting a dog than us getting married.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>